Swiftbreeze
Swiftbreeze is a tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, allegiances. History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Swiftbreeze makes her first appearance in Bluestar's Prophecy as a ThunderClan queen. She is the mother of Leopardkit and Patchkit, as well as Spottedkit, Redkit, and Willowkit. She serves as mate to Adderfang. However, Willowkit, Redkit and Spottedkit came from a later litter. She was part of the patrol on the raid on WindClan, but didn't fight because she was stationed outside of the WindClan camp to help injured cats. :During the attack, she stopped Bluepaw from entering the battle. After Moonflower's body was brought into the camp, she attacked Goosefeather, accusing him of making up the prophecy that sent the patrol to WindClan, but was stopped by Adderfang. Before having Spottedkit, Willowkit, and Redkit she mentored Lionheart, although in ''Secrets of the Clans it is said that Sunstar was his mentor. In the Field Guide Series ''Battles of the Clans :Swiftbreeze appears in "Mousefur Speaks: The Deserter" Mousefur tells the story about a time in the old territory, when Lionheart was an apprentice. :Swiftfbreeze is on a border patrol with, Lionpaw, Bluepaw, and Sunfall. They find that a ShadowClan patrol that was made of Foxheart,Crowtail, and Cloudpaw had invaded their territory, and a fight breaks out. Swiftbreeze's apprentice, Lionpaw, runs off into the forest, out of fear. He hides in a small cave, afraid that if he went back, Pinestar would exile him for leaving during a battle. Swiftbreeze and Bluepaw however, are worried sick, and try to find him. They pick up his scent, near the cave, and he reveals himself. Lionpaw is ashamed of himself, but Swiftbreeze convinces him that it's okay to be afraid; and that even the strongest warriors get afraid sometimes. They then return to camp. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :AdderfangRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 32: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughters: :LeopardfootRevealed in''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :SpottedleafRevealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :WillowpeltRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sons: :PatchpeltRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :RedtailRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: :NightkitRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :MistkitRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :SandstormRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page: :SorreltailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Grandsons: :TigerstarRevealed to in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :SootfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :GraystripeRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page: Great-Granddaughters: :TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20: :MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, page 258: :SquirrelflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: :LeafpoolRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, page 27: :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, page 27: :FeathertailRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :BriarlightRevealed in Eclipse, page 159: :BlossomfallRevealed in Eclipse, page 159: Great-Grandsons: :BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20: :HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, page 258: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans, page 2: Deceased, Residence Unknown :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :StormfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39: :BumblestripeRevealed in Eclipse, page 159: Great-Great-Granddaughters: :HollyleafRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: :DawnpeltRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21: :CherrykitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Great-Great-Grandsons: :JayfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: :LionblazeRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: :TigerheartRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21: :FlametailRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21: :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Tree References and Citations Category:Queen Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Deceased Characters Category:Supporting Character